Aladar&Neera:True Mates
by Aladar4
Summary: short story about how aladar and neera made their mateship legal.


Authors note: for those of u who read this story and think that i copied the flower dialogue from MaxDark i didnt. the origninal flower dialogue was mine. u can ask him if u want. im reposing this from the orignal website it was on.

Only one day after the herd arrived at the Nesting Grounds, Neera watched her young ones play with Zini and Suri. Even though Bluetip and Whitefang weren't her real young she still loved them deeply.  
Aladar was asleep by her side, still recovering from his fight with Kron. Plio was using some of the herbs she found in the valley and making a soup she was famous for. Bluetip, Whitefang ( the young ones) and Suri were throwing stones at Zini.  
Zini was having a hard time keeping up and dodging them.

A short time later Eema, Baylene, Sarama, Veen and other female members of the Herd (and some males namely Hadron. a parasaurolophus and also Sarama's mate. and Veen's mate Fludya both iguanodons) Hadron and Sarama were the first to break the silence.  
"Morning Neera!," Sarama stated cheerfully. "I take it that you and your family slept well judging by how energetic Bluetip and Whitefang are."

"Yeah," Zini chimed in barely dodging a large rock. "but Aladar is still asleep as usual."

The group gave a short laugh (Aladar was either always sleeping, eating, training or playing with the young ones.)

"I figured he would be." Neera said affectionately. "He did have a slight limp in his leg when we arrived yesterday."

She then caressed his neck gently. WHAK! The entire group looked up in surprise. Bluetip had just nailed Zini right in the forehead with a decently sized pebble.

"DAMN IT!," Zini yelled. "What the hell was that for."

The entire group was laughing. "Aw, come on Zini," Fludya said. "The kids were just playing a game."  
"Yeah" Hadron said even though he was still laughing. " Looks like they just won too".

The group laughed even harder. "Lunch!" Plio shouted. Aladar awoke. He raised his head up and him and Neera's lips locked for a moment. They both drew away and turned red. After lunch Neera stayed and talked to Plio after everyone had gone.

"What is it Neera?," Plio said curiously. Neera was silent for a moment.

She sighed. "Plio how did you say that you wanted to be someone's mate on Lemur Island. It was Plio's turn to be silent.

Plio finally said silently. "The female would give the male a flower."

That night when Aladar was at their resting spot, Neera walked up to him and she laid a flower beside him. Aladar looked down.

"What's this?" Aladar questioned.

"A lemur thing" Neera said. "Do I eat it." she smiled.  
"No. I'm saying yes."  
"To what?." Aladar asked obviously confused.  
"Look I can understand if you're not interested," Neera finally said turning away.

"Wait, you mean you're saying yes to me?," Aladar said finally understanding.

Neera smiled and nudged him. He nudged her back and caressed her neck. She lay down beside him and he put his forearm around her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. When they finally drew back. She laid against his chest.

"Aladar," Neera said.  
"Hmm"  
"I love you," She said lovingly.  
Aladar replied, "I love you too."

They mated that night. Only Plio knew that they were now mates. Neera once again was sitting by the lake watching Bluetip and Whitefang play. Her stomach was a bit larger though for she was carrying her and Aladar's young one. The only ones that had noticed were Plio, Zini, Hadron and Sarama. Plio was wondering when Neera was going to tell Aladar.

"Neera, if you don't tell Aladar, when you give birth he won't know."  
Neera nodded. "I know. I was going to tell him tonight."

Aladar was not far from Neera. He was a short distance away talking to Fludya.

"I don't know Fludya I just feel like Neera is hiding something from me."

Fludya was shocked by this statement. "Aladar, man I'm not going to lie to ya. Neera would never hide anything from you. She loves you to much."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

That night as he and Neera lay down. Aladar asked, "Neera are you hiding anything from me?"  
Neera sighed,. "Aladar I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't know how you would react."

He kissed her. "Neera you can tell me anything," he said in a caring manner. She sighed once more.

"Aladar I'm pregnant. Sarama said I was going to give live birth"

Aladar smiled. Neera had a sort of depressed look on her face. Aladar noticed this, "Neera what's wrong?"

Neera was near tears. "Sarama also said that I would have a fifty-percent chance of dying."

Aladar then tried to calm her. "Neera ever since started becoming a fully grown iguanodon I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. Then I found you and I wont lose you."

He kissed her again. "Neera let's not talk of this anymore. It's time to sleep for now."

Two weeks have passed and Aladar and Neera are anxiously awaiting the birth. Aladar awoke one night to hear Neera breathing heavily. He knew what was happening.

"Aladar!," Neera was already exhausted. He put his head on top of hers.

"Neera you're going to be okay."

"Aladar it hurts"

"Shh, Shh. It'll be over soon."

He was right. It was over within a couple of minutes. Aladar gathered some fruit and fed it to her and their newborn one. Morning came and their friends and family came to see them and congratulate them. Just as their friends and family were leaving, one of Hadron and Sarama's little ones ran up to Aladar and Neera and said, "Whatcha gonna call him?"

Neera replied " I think we'll call him Demi."

Hadron walked back to get him and Sarama's little one. Hadron turned to Aladar. " You must be very proud."

Aladar and Neera smiled at each other. They both replied. "We are."


End file.
